Lasting Effects
by Lil' Deville
Summary: Lita's been attacked! and everybody's blaming Torrie, but why?
1. How it all Began

**Rated M: **For language, murder, violence, talks of suicide and maybe some sexual content.

**Starring: **Lita, Torrie, OC's, Cena, Randy, Edge, Batista and maybe others.

* * *

It's amazing how one little incident can change the lives of many for better or for worse. How just one, one single event can have a lasting effect on a person's life. For me, that was the situation. 

The anniversary of her death was something I wasn't looking forward to. Not because I didn't like her, but because every time the day came, it reminded me of what had happened. How just one accident blew into something so big it eventually led to her murder. I stood in front of the tombstone that read her name...

Torrie Wilson.

Now in order to tell this story and explain how Torrie died. I'm gonna have to start this from the beginning, the day Lita was attacked, the day that truly changed me and four people's lives forever.

_**Tuesday morning at the Madison Square Garden arena**_

"God I hate her." Torrie angrily said to me. We were watching Lita and Victoria practice in the ring for their match on Raw that night. "I still don't understand why you're still friends with that bitch." For some reason that I still never found out, Torrie and Lita had hated each other. That was bad for me because I was best friends with them, I tried to ignore the negative energy the two spread whenever they mad eye contact or were near one another.

"Tor, you're still my best friend. Don't be jealous because she didn't invite you to her birthday."

"Like I wanted to go to that hoe's birthday. Shouldn't she be retiring now, ain't she up in her thirties?"

"Well you're in your thirties and I don't see you hanging up your boots." I said, my eyes focused on the amazing moves lita was doing.

"She's not all that you know."

I turned to the blond in confusion, "What."

"I see you staring at her, her moves aren't all that great you know."

"Better than those cheap clothesline's you do." The extreme red-head spoke up, I didn't even know she heard us.

"Why don't you come say that to my face you fuckin' slut." She yelled back, referring to the Kane/Matt Hardy situation.

"I don't have to, I just did you silicon Barbie." The two divas exited the ring and left up the ramp to the back, a quiet chuckle escaped my lips at the comment lita had thrown, luckily torrie didn't hear me.

"Oh, one of these days I'ma beat that bitch's ass!" She screamed earning stares from some of the co-workers and wrestlers nearby. "When she least expects it, I'm gonna get her." She stood to her feet and so did I.

"Now calm down tor, don't talk like that. Listen, why don't we head down to Caspers and I'll buy us some hot dogs, my treat." I was praying this plan would work, the sooner I cool her down the better.

With her eyes still focused on the ramp beside her, she sighed, "Fine." I smiled as we walked in a different direction to grab a bite to eat.

_**That night, after Raw**_

I was on my way out of the arena. I didn't know where Torrie was, but I figured she had got a ride to the hotel with her boyfriend John Cena. Just as I was exiting, I heard a commotion not to far away, I looked to my left and there were quite a few wrestlers gathered around something, me being curious I walked over to investigate. Pushing past Rob Conway and Eugene I lost my breath at the sight before me.

It was Lita laying on a stretcher, she had been badly beaten. Her nose was bleeding lightly and her left eye was swollen, there were purple hand prints on both of her arms and a red mark on her right cheek. The medics that were standing in front of me lifted the stretcher up and cleared everyone outta the way. I scooted back and looked away, the tears falling from my eyes already, I couldn't believe this happened, one of my best friends was attacked. When lita passed me as they wheeled her out of the arena I looked around at the superstars that watched on, I looked down a hallway where a few more wrestlers had stopped to look, then I saw her.

She was behind Shelton Benjamin, one side of her face showing, the other hidden behind the wall that led into another hallway. As if she could feel me, her eyes met mine and they locked, then it hit me. The conversation that we had at the ring.

"_Oh, one of these days I'ma beat that bitch's ass!" _, _"When she least expects it, I'm gonna get her." _The comments ranged clear in my head, I began to wonder what events had occurred tonight after me and Torrie separated when we came back to the arena. I watched as Torrie slowly moved behind the wall and left down the lonely hallway.

Only three words ran through my head as I watched the wrestlers slowly scatter away.

She did it.

**I hope you like this story. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. How a Friendship Ended

Hate is a strong word in my opinion. I don't think anyone can truly hate someone, maybe dislike them, but not hate...at least that's what I thought, until I met Torrie. I knew from the first 3 weeks I spent on Raw that she had a very strong dislike for lita, everybody knew it from day one.

Torrie was the kind of person that wasn't so friendly. Besides me, Candice, John and Trish, she had no other friends. She would say to me sometimes that she had a list in her notebook of the people she despised.

What I didn't know was that I was soon about to be on that list.

* * *

In the past two days word had gotten around about Lita's accident. Even Smackdown! was starting to buzz about it. People were starting to wonder about who it might have been; a crazed fan, a psycho ex-boyfriend, a jealous friend? Rumors were flying everywhere, but one rumor that people couldn't stop talking about, was the Torrie rumor.

Like I said, many knew about torrie and Lita's feud off-camera, so many speculated that she might have had some involvement in the accident. On the third day when she came to work the wrestlers were very talkative, but noone said anything in front of her, for fear of what she might do.

The crowded and loud cafeteria soon silenced as the playboy bunny made her way inside, there were whispers everywhere and stares as well. I was reading a women's magazine when she sat beside me. I looked at her and saw the fear and nervousness in her eyes.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" She whispered. I nodded grabbing my mag and heading out of the lunch room to the women's locker room, lucky for us, it was empty.

I sat on the couch while she stood up in front of me, "So what's up?"

"Haven't you heard."

"Heard what?" I pretended to play dumb.

"Hello, everybody thinks I had something to do with lita's attack a few days ago." She said. "Every time I pass by a group of people, they always start whispering things about me, I hate it. I had nothing to do with it."

"You sure about that?" I murmured. I was known for not thinking before I said things, so it was no surprise when torrie heard me.

She furrowed her brows in anger, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "Don't you believe me?"

"Do you have an alibi?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was with John at the hotel that night." She said. I don't know wether she thought I was stupid enough to forget that I saw her that night when they wheeled Lita out, but I played along.

"Okay, fine." I said trying to drop the subject all together before things got bad, but it was too late.

"You don't believe me do you?"

I sighed, "No."

"Why, I'm your best friend!"

"Torrie I'm not that stupid alright, I saw you at the arena that night when they took her away, you can't make up some bullshit lie!"

"I would never hurt her." She whispered.

"One of these days I'ma beat that bitch's ass." I said repeating the words she had said to me. "When she least expects it, I'm gonna get her."

The room was silent afterwards, none of us spoke. A tear escaped her eye and I watched as it rolled down her cheek. I knew then and there that it was over, our friendship.

"So that's it, it's over?" She asked, I knew what she was talking about. I nodded slowly.

She walked passed me towards the door, I kept my eyes focused on the red carpet below my feet, I heard the door opened and Torrie leave me with four final words.

"I didn't do it." I shivered as the door was slammed shut.


	3. John Cena

When it came to Cena, Torrie was very protective. But could you blame her? I mean she was dating the hottest guy on the roster. Only me and Trish were allowed to hang around with him whenever she was absent, Candice was known for sleeping with a lot of the wrestlers and torrie didn't want john to be one of her victims.

To me John was a very sweet person. We had never been truly close, but he was always polite to me, I admit I did think he was cute. John knew how over-protective torrie was, so we never made physical contact. Other than the WWE Christmas party last year when he kissed me on the cheek under the mistletoe or when he would hug me whenever we took pics together, we never touched.

Until that following day...

The next day in the afternoon I was laying in the ring. I had just finished my exercises and I was hungry, but I didn't feel like getting up. All of the sudden I felt someone roll into the ring, I opened my eyes and I saw Torrie's boyfriend John Cena standing above me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"Could you come to my locker room for a second. I wanna talk to you." I knew it was gonna be about torrie. I got up and left the ring with him. On the way to his locker room I glanced at him a few times, he looked deep in thought and confused at the same time.

I plopped down on the chair in his locker room while he closed the door. "So, what's up?"

"I supposed you've heard the allegations people have be making about Torrie's involvement with Amy's attack."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Has she talked to you about it?"

"Yeah, she said she didn't do it." I replied. "Has she talked to you?"

"Uh-huh, told me the same thing."

"Do you believe her?"

With a sigh he shook his head slowly, "No."

"Why not." I questioned. "You're her boyfriend, you're supposed to believe her."

"Remember that morning of the attack?" I nodded my head. "I was walking towards the curtain to see you guys, before I went out on the ramp I heard torrie scream that one of these days I'ma beat that bitch's ass when she least expects it, or something like that."

I sighed, "You heard that huh?"

He nodded, "I knew she was talking about Lita, cause she walked passed me before torrie started screaming." He sat next to me and set his head in his hands. "I can't do this, I'm gonna break-up with her."

"Why?"

"I can't deal with this situation. I can't be with somebody like that, I just can't."

"I respect your decision john." I said. "I know this must be hard for you."

"You have no idea." He answered. "Damn, I can't believe she would do something like that, it's just so..."

"Unbelievable, not like her, shocking." I said finishing his sentence, he grinned.

"Yeah." He turned to me. "Do you think she did it?"

"As it pains me to say this about my ex-best friend, yes."

"Ex? You mean, you guys aren't friend's anymore?"

"No." Silenced filled the room. I turned to john and looked at his blue eyes that were staring at the air force ones he was currently wearing, I set a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, if you ever need somebody to talk to, you know I'm always here, ok?"

He turned to me. "Thanks." I leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek.

As I pulled away I stared into his eyes, they were so big and blue, I couldn't tear my eyes away. He stared into my green orbs unable to tear his eyes away as well. Then I watched as he looked down at my lips, then back at my eyes. He began to slowly leaned into me, I knew what was coming. He pressed his soft lips to mine and kissed me. I felt a tingle fly through my body as he wrapped his left arm around me. I cupped his cheek with my right hand as the kissed grew more passionate.

I knew this was wrong. Torrie was my friend and here I was kissing her boyfriend or soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. I didn't want to hurt her, but, I don't know. The only thing I could hear were our moans as our tongues joined in the frenzy.

Before I knew it, we were making out right there in his locker room.


	4. Torrie and Edge

In a different part of the arena Torrie was sitting quietly at a table. She couldn't believe that her own best friend would think that she would do such a horrible thing. But what could she do? She had made the threats, she had been seen that night at the arena and she had a motive, what could she do?

"Hey stranger." The lonely blond looked up meeting the eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

She looked back down. "What the hell do you want Edge?" He sat down next to her.

"Came to see how you were doing. I heard about what happened, it sucks." He said.

"Damn right it sucks. I'm being accused of a crime I didn't commit." she explained. "Now everybody's giving me the cold shoulder."

"I'm sure in time it'll pass. Lita will come back and clear your name, then everything will be back to normal."

"Yeah right. Not one single person in this building believes me, except john."

"I believe you." Torrie turned to edge, they both smiled.

"Thanks."

"Listen, it's been awhile since we've been together."

"5 long months."

"Exactly. So what do you say I make some of that stress go away in my locker room?" A grin appeared on the Rated-R-Superstar's face.

"Uh, no. I don't think so, I'm with John right now and I'm not gonna cheat on him."

"Funny cause he's doing that right now."

Torrie turned to edge in curiosity and confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I just got word from Candice that she heard moaning coming from John's locker room. And the female moaning was from none other than your so-called best friend."

"What!"

"No lie, you can check for yourself if you want."

"No, that's okay. I believe you." Edge watched as the beautiful blond before him began to cry. He set his strong arm around her small form and she cried into his chest. He held her fully as he rubbed her back.

"It's okay torrie. Don't cry, your gonna ruin your make-up."

"I don't care." She mumbled.

"Come on now. I hate to see you in tears."

"Then why did you leave me for that bitch Lita?" Edge kept his mouth shut, not able to find an answer for the question. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just really upset."

Torrie pulled away from him and they looked into each other eyes. With his hand he wiped her tears away, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?" She whispered.

"Just trust me."

"Okay, I trust you." Edge kissed her once again on her forehead. "Edge."

"Yeah Tor."

"Did you mean what you said?"

Edge furrowed his brows, "About what?"

"About how you can make some of this stress go away?" Torrie put on a small smile, so did edge.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. It's been 5 long months and I kinda miss Mr. Rated R."

"Really." she nodded. "But I thought you were dating john."

"Not anymore, I'm gonna break up with him...tomorrow."

The two stood up from their seats, torrie pulled edge into her and they shared a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as they let their tongues come into play. After a few moments she pulled away out of breath.

"Let's go." He said and she nodded eagerly.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon having sex in his locker room, not even realizing John was doing the same thing down the hall.

* * *

**Since you've been asking, the person telling this story is just an OC character named Bethany. To the people who have reviewed this story, I greatly thank you.**


	5. How it got Started

After our little romp a couple of days earlier, I decided it would be best I stay away from John. One, because somehow Torrie and half the locker room found out about what we did and two, because I was actually starting to have feelings from him. I mean I did have a soft spot for him, I'm not gonna lie, but I thought nothing of it, figuring it was just because we were good friends.

But after what happened, how passionate and raw it was...I don't know, I guess I felt something more and I liked it. Anyway, like I said before, people had found out about me and john and needless to say I got a lot of heat from it, even more when Torrie and John broke up the next day. Basically because they assumed I had something to do with it.

It was the fifth day and people were buzzing like bees, the Torrie/John situation was the hottest feud in the locker room, the break-up just added to it's popular success.

But Torrie and John weren't gonna be the only break-up couple people were buzzing about.

* * *

I headed down to Austin, Texas where Friday Night Smackdown! was being held. Right now I walked down the halls in search of one particular person. I knew by now he had already heard about me sleeping with John Cena and our conversation was going to be anything, but calm and polite. 

When I saw his locker room down the hall apart of me thought turning around and running for the hills wouldn't be such a bad idea at this point. However the other part of me said I had to do this, for me and for my boyfriend or soon to be ex-boyfriend.

I slowly knocked on the door before looking around to make sure noone was in sight, the last thing I needed was an audience. The door creaked open and I was soon standing face to face with David Bautista.

"Hi Dave." I said cheerfully.

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking me up and down he responded, "Hello."

"Mind if I come in?"

"Busy."

"Please, I promise I'll make it quick."

"Let her in Dave." Came the familiar voice from inside. With a roll of his eyes dave moved to the side to let me in.

"I'll be back later." The door closed leaving me alone with my boyfriend.

"So." I began nervously. "You guys were going over your match tonight?"

"Make it quick." He said.

I let out a groan and walked towards him. "You know this is hard for me too. You think I'm proud of what I did?"

"I don't give a shit." He stood up, his huge figure bearing down on me. "Right now I have the whole locker room spreading rumors about me and you, not to mention telling me stories about you fuckin Cena over on Raw."

"I'm sorry." Tears were already flowing from my eyes, I hated when I made him angry like this.

He just chuckled bitterly, scaring me just a bit. "Sorry. You're sorry." He set his hands on his hips. "Get the fuck out of my locker room."

"Please, just listen to me." I watched him walk towards the door and open it, his eyes stared at the ground angrily.

"Get out."

There was no use arguing with him, I headed out of the locker room and made my way to the parking lot. All in all this past week has been nothing, but drama. As if sleeping with my best friend's boyfriend wasn't bad enough, I cheated on mine.

But I knew this whole thing was far from over...in fact things were just getting started.

* * *

Meanwhile down in Greenwich, Connecticut where Raw was being held, John Cena was heading down to catering to grab a bite to eat. 

Over the past few days John was feeling like public enemy #1. People were giving him the cold shoulder, stiffing him in matches, the verbal and physical abuse he was going through only increased after he and Torrie broke-up.

_I thought everyone was mad at Torrie, how the hell did the script flip to being mad at me? _John thought. Walking into catering he saw a few superstars sitting down at a table chatting amongst themselves, some looked over at john and glared. Brushing them off he grabbed a plate and began picking his foods.

"My, my how the tables have turned." Came a familiar voice from beside him. Cena rolled his eyes and continued with his task.

"Fuck off Edge, I'm not in the mood." He said calmly.

"Like I give a shit." He answered picking up a french fry from john's plate and popping it in his mouth. "So how's everything with you and Torrie?"

"You already know we broke up."

"No shit genius, word travels fast backstage." He replied making cena clench his jaw. "I mean how's everything been going since then?"

"We haven't spoken." John sighed sadly. "She doesn't wanna talk to me."

Edge laughed, "I don't blame her, I mean you did sleep with her best friend. I mean how much of a dumbass are you?"

John turned to his side. "Edge what the fuck do you want, because I really don't have the patience right now to deal with you."

"I just came over to chat, see how you were doing and to tell you to stay away from Torrie."

"What?"

"You death or something? I said stay away from Torrie Wilson."

"Why would I do that?"

"Look, torrie already has enough drama in her life right now. The last thing she needs is to be dealing with you, you've already hurt her once. I'm not gonna let you do it again."

"You think you can make me?" John asked setting his plate down on the counter.

An evil grin spread across his face. "Oh I can make you, Cena. You may overpower me in strength and muscles, but up here." Edge pointed to his head. "That's where I have you."

Cena kept silent as he knew edge's words had some truth to it. He may have been one of the most strongest guys on the roster, but Edge had the smarts. He was manipulative, conniving, sneaky, evil and psychotic, there was no telling what he was plotting.

Or what esle.

"You don't scare me Edge." John said quietly as he stared into his piercing green eyes.

"Well maybe this will." He walked right up to john so that he was inches away from his face. His voice was barely above a whisper, but john could hear his words clear as day.

"Unless you wanna end up like your ex...stay away from her."


End file.
